


I Think

by lavenderlotion



Series: Sterek Bingo [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Mates, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He breathed in, tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. It did the opposite and he was hit with something spicy-sweet, vanilla and something herbal mixed together and Derek panted. He could hear Laura next to him, knew his sister was worried about whatever it was that was happening but Derek couldn’t help himself from breathing in deep lungfuls. He just wanted more, wanted to be closer to the mouthwatering scent.That’s when Derek saw him.





	I Think

Derek was trying his best to ignore his sister. He had no idea she had decided to loiter around his locker. It was completely ridiculous and not something Derek appreciated in the least. He didn’t need his older sister looking out for him, glaring down anyone who dared to take a second look at Derek. But that wasn’t stopping Laura from doing so. She hadn’t left him alone in nearly two weeks, waiting with him at his locker and walking him to and from class.

It was beyond annoying, slightly humiliating and most of all, really freaking nice.

It was better than being alone, anyway, which is how Derek thought he would be spending this semester. The whole situation had been completely ridiculous and it was something that Derek tried not to think about. Panting after a girl two years older than him had been one thing, but letting Kate do what she did—well. Derek tried not to think about it. Still, it was nice that Laura was sticking so close, especially after all she had done already.

There was a reason Kate transferred schools and while Derek  _ tried not to think about it _ , knowing his sister had something to do with it always made him smile, just a little. It was the main reason he didn’t protest when she hung around, that and he noticed no one made any rude comments when she was there. 

It was nice to have someone. He didn’t have many friends after what happened and he had found himself alone more often than not the days leading up to Christmas break. He figured his whole semester would be much the same and he had been worried. It wasn’t like he wanted to be friends with, well, with anyone he had been friends with before, but he didn’t want to be all alone either.

He appreciated her presence, but she was still his older sister and so, so annoying.

Which was why he was ignoring her. He wasn’t really, he did listen when she talked but most of the time she talked about things he didn’t really care about. He didn’t come to school for the social aspect. If he didn’t have to learn he wouldn’t show up at all, not with what school had become for him.

As he was ignoring her he heard it. The tempo was slightly offbeat, something like tap, tap, tap-tap and Derek could hear nothing else. His hearing had zeroed in until he was entirely focused on the sound. It took him a moment to recognize it and he jolted upright when he realized it was someone's heartbeat.

It sounded so  _ right _ and it was pounding so loud in Derek’s ears. It made his own heart race, speed up and slow down as it desperately tried to match the pace of the one he was listening to. It made him feel light-headed and his chest felt too tight. He looked around and had to forcibly push his wolf down. He hadn’t struggled with his control since Kate left the school and the thought of his control acting up again made him beyond nervous.

He breathed in, tried to take a deep breath to calm himself down. It did the opposite and he was hit with something spicy-sweet, vanilla and something herbal mixed together and Derek panted. He could hear Laura next to him, knew his sister was worried about whatever it was that was happening but Derek couldn’t help himself from breathing in deep lungfuls. He just wanted more, wanted to be closer to the mouthwatering scent.

That’s when Derek saw him.

He wasn’t sure how he  _ knew _ , what made him so sure that the tall, pale boy was where this smell was coming from but once Derek's eyes landed on him he couldn’t look away. Fuck, the boy looked just as good as he smelled, if not better, and Derek’s wolf was going insane, panting in his mind. Derek took a half step forward, hardly blinking as he watched the boy get closer.

The boy was  _ pretty _ , appealing in a way even Kate hadn’t been. He was  _ long _ , tall and long-limbed. He had big lips, spit-slick and they made Derek want to whine high in his throat. The boy had one arm hanging at his side and his fingers—long, so long oh god—were strumming out a rhythm on his thigh and Derek could hardly look away.

The boy wasn't looking at him though, rather staring down at a piece of paper. A schedule, probably. Derek wanted to go over, introduce himself and show the boy around. But his fangs were itching his gums and it was taking all he had not to pounce. Derek knew if he got closer something would happen and he didn’t need to wolf out in front of the school. 

Instead, he leaned back against the locker, gasping open-mouthed as he closed his eyes and focused his hearing on  _ anything else _ . It wasn’t easy but he was finally able to calm himself enough that he didn't feel like he was going to shift. He opened his eyes slowly, glad that the boy had seemed to have passed by them, though his scent was still heavy in the air. 

“I - I think I just found my mate,” Derek said, voice soft, barely there but he knew Laura heard him anyway.

He closed his eyes again but his lips twitched up and he let the smile settle on his face. 

It was going to be an interesting semester. 

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
